


Looking Good

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [6]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani needs some new clothes, but he didn't expect to have an audience while he's trying them on.





	Looking Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fisidrosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisidrosa/gifts).



Dani stared at his wardrobe, wondering if he had any clothes that weren’t red and orange and Repsol all over.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d brought clothes, his ex-girlfriend used to do it all, but they’d broken up a while ago.

Sliding out his laptop, and closing the half-dozen tabs of porn that advertised exactly how single he was, he did a little online shopping, finding out some nice clothes. Now all he had to do was wait for them to arrive.

*

Two days later he was lazing around when someone knocked on the door, and he rushed to answer it.

He didn’t expect Marc to be his delivery boy.

“You said if I was in the area I should say hi.”

_I did say that, but I didn’t think you’d actually come._

Dani stood blinking, and Marc wandered in, wiping his shoes before leaving them neatly by the door.

“What did you order?” Marc tore open the box before Dani could stop him.

“I needed some new clothes.” Dani shook his head, leaving Marc to it while he went to make coffee.

He returned to see Marc admiring his purchases, and he felt his ego swell. He hadn’t admitted it to himself, but he wanted to look good for Marc.

“This is going to look great on you.” Marc threw a soft azure t-shirt at Dani. “You should try it on.”

“Now?”

“Yeah.” Marc smiled, sitting back in his seat.

Dani blushed as he let his dressing gown fall open, Marc sipping at his coffee as he watched Dani pull the t-shirt on. And on and on.

It ended just above his knees, and Marc sniggered before apologising.

“I guess this will have to go back.”

“I don’t know, it does show off your curves.” Marc wriggled his eyebrows, wandering over to Dani and taking his hand, holding it up so that he could twirl around.

“Looking good.” Marc winked at him, and Dani stumbled back on to the sofa, pulling Marc on top of him.

For a second there was a silence, and just when he thought Marc was going to laugh, his lips were on his, both of them frozen until Dani let out a breathless gasp.

Marc’s tongue flicked at his lips, his hands sliding over the soft fabric, reaching down to caress Dani’s perfect rear.

“I guess I’ll have to keep it now.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
